Hey, Listen!
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: In celebration of LoZ's 25th anniversary.  YAOI-SMUT-ADULT LINKxDARK LINK - Navi shoved in a jar while Dark Link and Link get-it-on.  No romance, yet completely consensual.  Yes, I have played the games.  Enjoy.  I claim no ownership of LoZ.


Hey, Listen!

Link lay atop the bed in his old home, the tree still standing in Kokiri Village. He had decided on taking some time to himself after his time in the Water Temple, and the blond began to feel light-headed as he listened to the wind sweeping gently through the village outside. He closed his blue eyes and listened more closely, and he was able to pin-point locations and the species of the birds, hear a couple of the kids jumping into the river to cool off, and the ever-present sounds of work being done in someone's garden. It brought a smile to his face knowing that nothing had changed after he had been gone for so long. His moment of nostalgia was interrupted, however, by a certain fairy.

"Hey, listen!"

Link growled and sat up, opening his eyes to find the blue ball of annoyance floating in front of him.

"What?"

"Someone's coming!" Navi chirped, flying circles around the blond's head before facing the doorway.

The Hylian rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Someone's always coming in your mind, Navi. Just go to sleep." He turned on his side to face the wall, hands beneath his head. His brow furrowed for a moment as he heard the high-pitched sounds of the fairy flying about. "Go away Navi, or I'll punt you."

"_Well I guess we can agree on something._"

Link shot up to stare open-mouthed at himself standing in the doorway. "How did-"

"Link - watch out!" Navi warned, pointing out the obvious as usual.

Dark Link's right eye twitched before he snatched up the fairy in one hand and looked around the small living space. He spotted a large empty jar sitting atop the table and picked it up. "Ah, very convenient." Without hesitation, the dark-skinned being shoved the squirming fairy into the jar and shut it, making sure the lid was on securely before kicking it under the bed. He lifted his red gaze to find Link standing with his sword drawn. "Now what's that look for? Is it because I dropped by without notice?" Dark Link stepped forward and he frowned when the blond tensed. "There's no need to bring violence into this, Link."

The Hylian growled. "How did you find me?" His other self gave a lazy roll of his shoulders.

"I'm you, or have I forgotten?" The shadow taunted, approaching his original self with a smirk. "I know where you live, where you've gone, and where you will go." He stopped and rested his hand on the blade of the Master Sword, gently easing the point down towards the floor.

Link's breathing was picking up as he heard Navi shouting at him from beneath the bed. He silently thanked his shadow for locking the fairy away as he brought his sword close to him, only to sheath it. Dark Link's smirk grew. "What are you here for?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The crimson-eyed Hylian replica pressed himself close to the blond and brought a hand up to brush golden strands from his face.

"I-I don-"

"There's something about you, Link. Something I can't put my finger on..." He chuckled and pressed his lips against the Hylian's. When there was no negative response, the shadow snaked his left hand around to the blond's backside to grab at his ass. He pulled Link flush against his body, giving a light roll of his hips so that his forming erection was now obvious to his other self. That certainly pulled a reaction from the blond, but not the kind the shadow had been expecting. He was taken by surprise when a tongue snuck out to flick against his bottom lip, and he puled back to grin ferally.

Link stared at the man with silvery black hair, his eyes becoming heavy with lust. He wasn't entirely sure of what this feeling in his gut was, but he wasn't going to go against it when it felt so _good_. He swallowed down his pride and let his body go weak so that he fell back on top of his bed, pulling his shadow down with him. Link brought their lips together again, his hands reaching up to take off his doppelganger's black cap and toss it onto the floor. His hands tangled in the dark hair as their tongues moved against one another's, sending sparks of pleasure down their spines. He felt his own hat be pulled off before a finger brushed against his earring.

Dark Link broke the kiss to undo his belt, Link doing the same, and he pulled off his tunic, chain-mail, and white undershirt to reveal more of his dark skin. His mouth watered at the sight of his original self lifting his own coverings from his body, the sight of his beautifully pale chest sending shivers of anticipation through the shadow. He was about to yank down the young man's leggings when he was stopped.

Link held his hand out against the being's chest. "After we do this, you leave here, and we'll have a real fight. Got it?" His blue eyes stared into red fore a moment.

Dark Link grinned with suppressed mirth, showing his white teeth. "Of course." And he continued, dark hands brushing against strong legs as he pulled the Hylian's white leggings off of him. He did the same with the remainder of his own clothes until they both sat there, naked to each other's eyes, the panicking sounds of the fairy beneath them barely registering in their minds. Dark Link's eyes stared almost inquisitively at his counterpart's cock, as did Link's to his own. He kissed him again, this time more urgently, determined to show who was going to be dominating in this sinful act. The blond didn't put up a fight, and he found himself a little disappointed. It wasn't near as much fun without something of a struggle leading up to it, but then again, the sound he pulled from the Hylian when he touched the blond's cock convinced the shadow that he rather did like the idea of his original self being so submissive.

Link finally figured out where this was going, and he chose the safest reaction. He was going to go along with this as far as it would go, only to gain some insight into his shadow's character. So far his doppelganger moved the same as he did when they fought – calculating, swift, confident. For lack of a better phrase, it turned him on. He had never done anything like this before in his short time as an adult, but he already knew that he would have to do it again. A gasp escaped his throat when Dark Link moved to kiss his neck, a coal-shaded hand wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking slowly up and down. He let his head fall back to rest against the wall, his legs spreading willingly, and he realized his body was instinctively begging for more. The shot of humiliation that passed through his brain only seemed to get him harder, and he moaned.

"You're so vocal." Dark Link commented, moving lower to run his tongue over one of the blond's pert nipples, drawing out another pleased moan. The sound was addicting, to say the least, and the shadow wanted to hear more. He continued his way further down the Hylian's body, coming to a stop so that his parted lips hovered just above the man's dripping erection. Red eyes looked up to be met with the pleasing sight of Link's flushed face, his cerulean eyes shut tight with pleasure, head titled to the side as he panted. With a last lick of his lips, Dark Link descended on the delicious cock before him.

Link's eyes snapped open wide to be met with the sight of his dick disappearing into the wet heat of his counterpart's mouth. He moaned as his body shook with wonderful ecstasy, jolts of pleasure emanating from his groin to his brain as his shadow moved his head up and down. Pale hands lost themselves in monotone hair once again, the blond intent on keeping this up for as long as he dared hope. It wasn't long before he wanted more, though at the same time, Link had no idea what that 'more' was. He realized he was about to find out when the dark-skinned clone ceased his ministrations to stare possessively up at him. It unnerved the Hylian, seeing himself staring up at him with such an expression, but like everything leading up to this moment, it completely turned him on.

Dark Link moved so that his body was suspended barely an inch over the Hylian's. He used his right hand to run his thumb over Link's cheek while his other positioned his hard cock at the blond's unprepared entrance. Dark grey lips collided with light peach just as Dark Link buried his cock into his counterpart's ass. He swallowed the man's scream as he tore him open, wide blue eyes staring up at him unseeingly. The shadow concentrated on staying completely still – not out of consideration, no, but more for the reason of wanting to hear more delectable moans from the body beneath him. He waited. It felt like it took forever, but he waited. When Link gave a hesitant roll of his hips and gasped, the shadow parted their mouths to grin. He eased his dick out of the blond before pressing in nice and slow, taking great pleasure in fucking the one that he was created to defeat.

Link had no idea his body could feel this good. All he had ever known was pain after working on harvesting plants in the village, and pain after numerous fights when he was still a child – and even more since he had aged. The incredible feeling of something so big filling him to the brim before pulling out only to bring back the feeling of being whole was driving his senses right over a cliff. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shadow's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again as they sped up. Each time Dark Link pierced him, Link moved his hips as best he could through his pleasure-fogged mind in the opposite direction, driving his clone deeper into himself. He felt so absolutely _alive_ as he was thoroughly _fucked_ by his darker self, and the knowledge of how _wrong_ this was pushed him closer to something he barely registered was coming.

Dark Link was going faster and faster, pounding into the pliant body beneath him so forcefully that the bed began slamming against the wall, leaving gouges in the wood of the tree. He knew he was close, and that meant Link had to be as well. With a gasp he came, giving one final thrust before spilling his seed into the blond. Wave after wave of sheer bliss crashed into him, and he felt the tightness surrounding his pulsing cock grow even more suffocating. He cracked open his eyes in time to see Link's face morph into an expression of elation, his blue eyes closed, mouth open wide in a silent scream. It caused his dick to twitch even after it was fully spent, and he found himself hoping they could do this again.

Link didn't know what to do with himself. He had never experienced anything like this before, and he could never have prepared himself for anything like it. His nerves felt as if they were being torn apart with screaming spikes of pleasure, and he loved it. When he came down from it all, he opened his eyes to stare up at his shadow. Crimson orbs were watching him thoughtfully before they were closed off to him. He winced when Dark Link pulled out of his body, but felt grateful when he was eased into the proper resting position on his bed. The next few minutes were spent watching his other self redress quietly, more and more of his smooth dark skin disappearing under the layers of clothing.

Dark Link turned to stare at his enemy one more time before giving him a smirk. "Until next time." And he left, just like that.

Link sat up in his bed, hissing in pain as he looked at the entrance to his home. He blinked a couple of times, his brow furrowed, and he could have sworn he had forgotten something. He shrugged it off and laid back down, bringing his blanket up to cover himself. It must not have been important anyway, and he could always just remember it later on.

And so for the rest of the day, and all through the night, Navi sat in her bottle, shaking with fear and shock.


End file.
